In a Cold Cold Night (EN)
by Kirah69
Summary: It's a cold night in a little town in Alaska and the members of the Unit have to share rooms. Based on episode 21 season 5 Exit Wounds .


Note: Well, this is my own translation of one of my works and it's also my first translation ES/EN (although I've been translating EN/ES for years). It's not beta so I'm very sorry for any error. If someone is willing to help me with the beta I'd be really grateful.

* * *

"We'll share rooms," Hotch announced.

4 rooms for the 7 members of the BAU. Only one could sleep alone. Reid assumed it would be one of the girls, but Garcia offered herself to sleep with Morgan after he made a joke about him that he didn't understand.

Claiming he's right by age, Rossi kept the single room. That means Reid would sleep with Hotch. He started feeling nervous. He had never had to share room with his boss. He knew it was ridiculous to be nervous; it wasn't going to be different from sleep in the same room with Morgan as he had done some other times already.

Hotch stayed for a moment talking to the sheriff while the others went upstairs to the rooms so they didn't have chance to choose. When they entered in the only room left, they found a not-so-queen size bed and a broken fireplace.

"I-I can sleep in the floor," Reid suggested, looking sideways the narrow bed. He was sure that his feet would even come out from the bottom.

"We are in Alaska. Do you think it's possible to sleep on the floor without freezing when we can't even start the fireplace? Don't worry, we'll be okay."

Hotch grabbed his go bag and pulled out sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Reid was already surprised to see him without suit, with several layers of thick clothes like the others—he had stared at him several times without realising it, it was an image so unusual that he wanted to record it in his mind. And now he was going to see him in such casual clothes. Maybe sharing room wasn't so bad after all.

While Hotch gets into the bathroom to change clothes, Reid did it in the room He threw another blanket he found on the closet over the bed. He tried not to look when Hotch came out the bathroom but he couldn't help it. He looked so different without his formal suit, so relaxed, so... not like his boss. For some reason, the nervous he was feeling dissipated.

Hotch got into bed on the left side without a word and Reid got into on the other side. Back against back, over the edge to not touch each other. They felt shivers even being covered with a couple of blankets.

They turned off the light but the room wasn't completely dark. The windows didn't have blinds and some shafts of light entered throw the shutters.

"Good night, Hotch," he felt in some way forced to say.

"Good night," Hotch answered curtly.

Reid felt he was being a bit cooler than usual but he blamed it to the worry about the case they had in hand. The town was so little it should be easy to catch the UnSub, there were not many candidates and even so he snuck way from them. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It would be hard knowing that his boss was just behind him.

When Hotch felt Reid's breathing getting soft and constant, he turned slowly. The wavy hair brushed against his face. Aaron breathed deeply. A sweet, fruity smell. He moved a bit closer until their bodies touched each other slightly. That was enough, he didn't plan to do anything else. If Reid woke up, he could excuse himself simply by saying that he had moved in his sleep. He knew it wasn't the moment to think about that, to explore the desires he had been repressing for years, but he would never have another chance to be so close to Spencer.

Then, Reid adjusted himself against Hotch with a sigh in the middle of his dream. Aaron stiffened. For a moment he was afraid Spencer would wake up, but he didn't. He slid an arm around the younger's waist and left his hand casually over his belly. That posture felt so natural. Their bodies fit perfectly as he buried his face in his soft hair.

"Hotch?" it was barely a whisper, only audible in the complete silence of the room.

Aaron didn't answer, didn't move, maybe he could pretend he was asleep. If Reid noticed the position they were, he didn't say anything, he just went back to sleep. He held a sigh of relieve. Some minutes later, when he was completely sure that Spencer deeply slept, he moved the hand over his belly. First caressed over the fabric of his jersey, only observing if there was any reaction, but there was none. He lowered his hand to get it underneath his clothes, and then he noticed the bulge in his pants. He touched it gently. Yes, Spencer was starting to get hard. He didn't know if that reaction was for him or for being touched but he didn't care. Aaron stroked the cock over the fabric, guessing its thin shape.

Spencer's breathing became a point more rapid, but he continued to sleep. Aaron feels the temperature of his own body increase, it was not so cold in the room anymore. _Stop now, you can't do this, it's harassment, rape, if he wake up..._ he repeated to himself over and over again, knowing the big mistake he was making. It could cost him everything he had. And, even so, he was unable to stop. Aaron slipped his hand under Spencer's underwear and wrapped his cock with it. He started to stroke it slowly, up and down, twisting his fingers when they reached the tip. Spencer sighed once in a while and his cock throbbed in Aaron's hand, but he didn't wake up. Little by little Aaron was more confident at the same time his length got increasingly harder. He would jerk off once he finished doing it to Reid. Or maybe it wouldn't be necessary. He was so aroused, so captivated by having his colleague shaft in his hand that he thought he'd be able to cum in that very moment in his pants like a teenager. He had wanted this for so long, looking at the young man while his feelings increased not allowing anyone to notice it, that it was hard for him to accept it. It wasn't reciprocal and he knew it would never be, but in that moment he didn't care.

He went on jacking Spencer off, feeling his preseminal fluids getting his hand dirty, making it more pleasant for the sleepy young. He quickened the pace and the body in his arms shook. Spencer was still asleep, maybe dreaming about what he was doing, but his body reacted to the stimulation by moving his hips and tensing his limps. He was so cute, so adorable, if he could look at his eyes... but maybe that turn him on even more and he knew how degenerated it was. He was turning into one of those men he incarcerated but he would think about it when finished.

His thoughts flew out of his mind when Spencer moaned sweetly and pressed his back against Aaron while cumming in his hand. Aaron froze when he saw Spencer open his eyes as he gasped, but closed them again without even looking at him. He lay on his stomach and settled down. Aaron played with the seed between his fingers, brought it to his lips and licked a drop. It was the first time he tasted a man, he wanted to lick everything because it was from Spencer, but he thought a better use for it.

He sat up slowly, pulled back the blanket, and knelt on Reid, legs on either side of his thighs. He pulled his pants down, careful not to wake him, and his face brightened with a smile at the sight of his round, pale ass. As perfect as he had imagined. He leaned down and kissed it sweetly. Then he spread his buttocks with one hand and smeared the semen over the entry with the other. He felt his cock throb as he touched the tight hole, but he didn't worry about Reid's sigh anymore. After masturbating he would be exhausted and now he would have fallen deeply asleep.

He dared to put a finger through the strong resistance and couldn't repress a grunt as he imagined what that tight heat would feel like around his cock. Spencer tensed for a moment, then relaxed again. Aaron began to move his finger inside him slowly, opening him gently. So, so hot... and virgin. He was sure, no one had entered there and probably not even Reid played with his butt. He dropped some saliva on the entry and penetrated it with another finger. Spencer moaned sweetly and spread his legs a bit. He murmured something in his sleep and was quiet after it.

Aaron kept moving his fingers inside, scissoring to dilate his walls, stroking his buttocks and hips with the other hand to relax him. He was seriously considering it, entering him, being embraced by Spencer's warm interior, being submerged in it.

He put in a third finger and barely did it pulled them all out. I couldn't stand it anymore. He bent down, one arm resting close to his head, and pressed the head of his cock against the hole. Just a little of force and he penetrated it. Spencer let out a long whimper tensing his shoulders. Aaron stayed still until Reid relaxed and began to move very, very slowly. He bottomed out without stopping. He could reach deeper in other position but it wasn't necessary. He was about to cum by only being inside. He kept moving, in and out of the tight hole, with his face caressing the silky hair. Spencer moaned in his dreams, completely inert beneath him. Aaron wanted to make him scream with pleasure and cling to him desperately, but since he couldn't have that, this was better than nothing.

"Spencer... I love you... Sorry, Spencer..." Aaron whispered, unable to regret completely.

He came inside, in the deepest, kissing his beautiful hair. He stayed still for a moment, not wanting to move aside the young man, and finally got out of the hole. He pulled on his pants and lay back on his side, covering both of them with the blankets. Somehow he had managed not to wake him, hopefully he wouldn't notice the next day either. But, even if he found out, he was satisfied with that, he'd take the punishment imposed on him because at last he had achieved what he had been wanting for so many years, or at least part of it.

The case was closed and they had also managed to avoid half the town from massacring the murderer. Whether he deserved it or not was another matter. And besides, Hotch was sure by now that Reid had no idea what he had done to him in his slept. He was relieved, not because he got away with it but because his lack of control wouldn't affect the team.

On the plane back home, when everyone was half asleep or focused on their things, Reid came out of the bathroom and sat next to Hotch with a book in his hands. He looked around for a moment, making sure no one would hear him, and then leaned toward his boss.

"Next time don't cum inside while on a case, it's rather uncomfortable," he whispered and began to read as if nothing.

Hotch looked at him with wide eyes. He saw a flush on Spencer's cheeks, though his expression seemed impassive as he read. Oh, Reid did know what he had done to him and not only that, he was inviting him to repeat it. He couldn't suppress a smile. Maybe he had gotten more than he thought.

 **FIN  
**

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope there weren't many mistakes (I should be concerned about the story too but I'm shaking for posting my first translation). Any advice is welcome.

I have more works in Spanish if you like ^^


End file.
